The invention is related to a method of DVD play, and in particular, to a method of simultaneously outputting a DVD movie stream to multiple channels of one DVD player each comprising individual playback parameters.
According to digital versatile disc (DVD) specifications, a disc may provide a movie with support for several languages, thus various playback parameters, such as a subtitle language, a spoken language and a view angle may be selected as desired. Although various options are provided, only one option can be implemented per viewing. That is to say, no more than one subtitle language, one spoken language and one view angle can be implemented at one time.
Conventional implementation of DVD options on a per viewing basis are adequate for general use, however, certain environments may require additional functionality. Such environments may include a plane, bus or Karaoke bar. Typically, a DVD player can play one DVD with specific playback parameters, thus, no all audiences requiring various native languages or preferring different view angles will be satisfied. If multiple DVD players, however, are provided to meet various requirements, cost is increased.